


New Beginnings

by tokio14



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokio14/pseuds/tokio14





	New Beginnings

Y/N: THIS IS CRAZY MY DUDE  
Hyungwonnie : I mean it’s not a wild notion really  
Hyungwonnie: Some of us sensed it  
\------------------  
You cackled as your friend Hyungwon sent you a picture of himself making one of his legendary "I knew it" faces. Under normal circumstances, this would send you off rolling and starting a meme war, but right now you needed advice.  
\------------------  
Y/N: Woooow, using yourself as a meme  
Y/N: This is what my life has come to.  
Hyungwonnie: It’s honestly not that deep  
\------------------  
You put your phone down and chewed on your bottom lip. The thing was, it actually was.

*Earlier today*

“Honestly, what is the point of taking college calculus, when I am a dance major?” Hyunwoo grumbled beside you. You look up from your note taking and giggle a bit. The little furrow between his brows is deeper than ever. Hyunwoo was, both, trying hard to concentrate and annoyed. Most of the time his expression was neutral, but it was close to midterms and that meant that all the students had to step up their game. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t ask the T.A for tutoring.” you reply. 

“I have the lecture notes, it’s just the last problem is giving me a tough time.” 

You sigh and go back to taking notes, allowing your best friend to take a break from his homework. You guys had been sitting at the coffee shop for almost two hours. It was the local hang out spot for you and your friends. The food was good, the coffee strong, and the owners liked having you around. They were part of the reason why you were still passing your classes. Them and your friends. 

The past few years had not been easy, that with you leaving home due to your alcoholic mother. You had set out to make a life for yourself and stumbled in to your true home. 

You carried on contently, as you wrapped up the chapter for human bio. Suddenly, you feel something touch your knee. You look down and it’s Hyunwoo’s hand. Your eyes travel up to meet his warm eyes.

“Um, can i help you?” You were not used to such behavior from him. Sure your sides touched while sitting next to each other, but that was usually because you guys shared earbuds while studying. This felt different. Purposeful. 

“What are we doing this weekend?”

“We is a lot of people” you answered back. “I have to work and finish studying for my exams next week.”

“Hmm” He looked straight ahead, all the while his hand remained on your leg. You stared for a moment longer, then carried on to your diagram. 

The drawing was coming out quite nicely, you thought to yourself, it was actually starting to look like a human heart. You had to learn all the functions of how the heart functioned, including how blood circulation traveled in and out of it. 

“If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?” Hyunwoo’s soft voice asked, pulling you out from any thoughts about human biology.

You turned your head up slowly, as if doing it any quicker would give you whiplash.

“W-what was that?” you sputtered.

“I want to take you on a date.”

You stared at your friend, dumbfounded. Did you actually hear right? Son Hyunwoo was asking you out, like it was the most casual thing in thing in the world.

*Present time*

So here you were sitting in your bed, texting your friend for advice. He was not doing a very good job at calming your nerves, but he was the one you decided to confide in. 

Hyungwonnie: Yooo~ so what are you gonna wear?  
Y/N: I’m not sure…  
Y/N: He said it was going to be indoors, but I should dress comfortably.

You sighed and dropped your phone on the bed once more, not waiting for another response. You were still racking your brain as to what you were gonna wear. Hyunwoo said he will be picking you up at eight. You had exactly one hour and forty minutes. 

Thirty-nine now.

You give up and opt to take a shower first. The warm water would help clear your thoughts. You still couldn’t believe this was happening. You never even considered that your friend had any type of romantic feelings for you. He had always been there for you, without having to say a word.

Nonetheless, you agreed when he asked you to go on this date. You weren't sure why, but you couldn’t say no when he was there telling you that he was feeling something and wanted to see how it would go. 

Now if you knew anything about Hyunwoo, it’s that he does not reveal his feelings easily, and the way he was talking at the cafe felt like there was something more than he was letting on. 

You finish your shower and head over to your room to start on your hair and makeup. 

As you were almost done with your hair, you hear a sudden knock at your door. Wondering who it is, you get up and lean in to look through the peephole.

Your jaw almost drops to the floor when you see Hyunwoo standing there holding an all too familiar brown bag.

“What are you doing here?” you ask through the door.

“I brought food, I thought we could eat before we head out.” he replies leaning closer to the door.

“But- you said you would be here at eight. I’m not done getting ready.” 

“C’mon I’ve seen you get ready plenty of times. Now let me in, the food is gonna get cold.” 

“Hyuunwooo” you plead.

“It’s your favorite noodles from Mrs. Kim! You cannot deny noodles!” He had a point. Noodles were life. 

You grumpily opened the door to let him in. Hyunwoo’s face lit up and came inside. He dropped his keys by the entry table and made his way to the kitchen, doing it with such ease, as he had been here many times. 

“Nice robe, by the way.” he teased as his eyes crinkled up to smile. The robe had actually been a Christmas present from him. It was of one your favorite characters: Gudetama. 

You looked down at the bright yellow clothes and felt your face get warm. You never had this reaction at any of the compliments, sarcastic or not, that he threw your way.

You took a deep breath, smoothed your hair, and began your way around the kitchen to look for some plates and cutlery as Hyunwoo took out the food.

“Sooo-” you started.

“I’m not telling you where we are going.” he interjected. 

You slumped next to him.

“Buuuttt whyyyyyy?” you whined.

“Eat your food and get dressed, the rest is up to me.” He said as he passed the crispy egg rolls. 

You soon ate your food, and finished getting ready, while Hyunwoo watched TV. Once in a while, his deep laugh would echo through the apartment, tugging at your nerves a little, in anticipation of what was to come.

You inspect your outfit one last time, finally satisfied. You decided to wear your ripped, high-waisted jean shorts, a white crop top and the yellow bomber jacket with gold accents on it. You finished your look with a baseball cap and your favorite clear-framed glasses.

“I'm ready.” you say as you step into the living room.

Hyunwoo looks over your way and stands up. He makes his way over to you and reaches to grab your nervous hand. His skin felt warm and his hands were much softer than you imagined.

“Let's go.” he said while his deep brown eyes stared into yours and your stomach did somersaults.

“Let's go.” you repeated, ready to dive in to tonight.


End file.
